Teddie the Pooh
by Rafa Zetafius
Summary: Namanya Teddie. Dia seekor beruang. Beruang yang lucu dan disukai banyak orang. Itu sih pengakuan dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Teddie yang sesungguhnya?


Halo...Minna-san tachi...

Apa kabarnya? Baek? Alhamdulillah...

Pada pertemuan kita yang singkat ini, saya mempersembahkan...*DRUMROLLS*

ENG ING ENG!

Fanfic One-shot Persona 4! Pastinya adek-adek di rumah bakalan senang khan karena ada cerita baru yang bisa di caci-maki...eh maksudnya dibaca...

Sebelum membacanya, perhatikan ya...ini cerita mengandung unsur Shounen-ai/Yaoi

Jadi bagi yang ga terbiasa sama cerita macam itu, segera angkat kaki dari sini.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati suguhan dari saya!

**Disclaimer** : Persona milik SAYA! *Dikeroyok Massa* I...Iya Iya! Persona milik ATLUS!

**Genre** : Slash/Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Romance

**Warning** : Mengandung unsur Yaoi. Yang gak kuat, jangan baca. Bisa mimisan. *PLAAAAK*

**Summary** : Namanya Teddie. Dia seekor beruang. Beruang yang lucu dan disukai banyak orang. Itu sih pengakuan dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Teddie yang sesungguhnya?

.

.

**Teddie the Pooh – Spend Time Star Social Link MAX**

**.**

**.  
**

Teddie hanyalah seorang beruang lugu yang tinggal sendirian di dalam sebuah televisi. Kesehariannya ia habiskan dengan bermain seorang diri di dunia yang dihuni para shadow itu, dunia yang senantiasa dipenuhi kabut tersebut. Tetapi, hidupnya mulai berubah 180 derajat semenjak ia bertemu dengan manusia pertama yang berhasil memasuki dunianya, yaitu seorang pelajar SMA Yasogami bernama Souji Seta.

Teddie amat mengagumi orang itu, terutama sejak sang pemuda berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan bernama Persona yang berada dalam dirinya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu pendek itu menjadi sangat, sangat keren di mata Teddie. Teddie semakin bangga padanya. Dia bahkan memanggil sang pemuda dengan sebutan Sensei.

Pemuda itu juga sangat baik. Ia tak henti-hentinya memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang pada Teddie. Teddie yang haus akan perhatian semakin jatuh hati akan perlakuan lembut yang ia terima dari pemuda tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, bibit cinta mulai merekah dalam hatinya.

Teddie yang malang, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus bersama dengan Sensei yang ia puja-puja. Teddie tidak bisa menyeberang ke dunia tempat Souji tinggal. Ia juga harus menjaga keadaan di dunia televisi tempatnya berasal. Sungguh kasihan sekali nasib beruang berbentuk bulat telur itu.

Segalanya mulai berubah ketika Teddie memperoleh Persona miliknya. Ia memiliki wujud seorang manusia, seperti teman-teman yang berada di sekelilingnya, seperti Sensei yang dikaguminya. Wujud manusia Teddie sangatlah menawan. Rambutnya blonde. Matanya biru sejernih samudera. Gayanya parlente.

Banyak wanita yang melihat sosok manusia Teddie menjadi jatuh hati. Tapi hati Teddie telah berlabuh pada seseorang, pada sosok yang ia cintai. Hatinya hanya milik Souji. Tapi apakah Souji juga memendam perasaan yang sama padanya?

Teddie tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada begitu mendapatkan wujud manusianya. Dengan ini, ia bisa menjadi semakin dekat dengan Souji. Tanpa pikir panjang, Teddie meminta pada Souji agar diperbolehkan mengunjungi kamarnya. Tentu perasaannya semakin senang begitu tawarannya diterima Souji. Teddie akan bisa memasuki kehidupan pemuda itu lebih dekat!

Waktu yang dijanjikan tiba. Teddie akhirnya memberanikan diri mengunjungi rumah keluarga Dojima. Disana, ia segera disambut oleh seorang gadis kecil yang menggemaskan, namanya Nanako. Gadis berambut Pigtail itu hanya tersenyum ketika melihatnya datang dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Souji segera ikut menyambut Teddie yang berada di ruang tamu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar. Jantung Teddie mulai berdegup kencang sekali. Seolah-olah siap meledak kapan saja. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan begitu tiba didalam kamarnya?

Teddie merasa sangat gugup ketika memasuki kamar Souji. Ruangan tidur pemuda itu sangat mengesankan baginya, terutama bau khas Souji yang memenuhi kamar tersebut, membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Begitu hendak bergerak, Teddie langsung tersandung kakinya saking gugupnya dan jatuh menimpa Souji yang berada dihadapannya. Baru kali ini Teddie melakukan kontak tubuh dengan pemuda itu. Begitu dekat, begitu erat. Teddie bisa merasakan denyut jantung dan nafas Souji, juga kehangatan tubuhnya.

Teddie segera bergerak menjauh saking malunya, wajahnya merona merah sekali. Tetapi ia segera terkejut begitu Souji menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Apakah ini mimpi? Sang beruang yang lugu itu hanya bisa terperengah mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya tengah berada dalam dekapan pemuda yang ia kagumi.

Souji terus mendekap tubuh Teddie, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Teddie jadi semakin bingung dibuatnya. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan dalam suasana seperti ini? Membalas pelukannya kah? Atau menciumnya kah?

"Stay with me..."

Souji membisikkan desahan pelan ke telinga Teddie, membuat beruang itu jadi kejang-kejang. Mereka berdua lalu saling bertatap-tatapan. Teddie sangat senang, ternyata cintanya disambut dengan hangat oleh pemuda yang ia puja. Mimpi-pun, hal ini cukup sulit dipercaya.

Teddie lalu mengecup bibir Souji tanpa pikir panjang. Segala mengalir secara spontan. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Souji yang lembut dan hangat. Ciuman yang penuh gairah.

"Sensei, I Love You."

Teddie membalas bisikan Souji dengan pengakuan cinta. Kedua pasangan yang dimabuk asmara itu kemudian menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga tiba saatnya untuk berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Gimana, bagus gak? Apa? Kalian sampe terharu? Sampe meneteskan air mata?

Masa Iya sih? Kurang panjang? Kurang liar?

Buset dah, nanti Fic-nya bisa kena Rated M ato Adult saking parno-nya

Kalo udah baca, jangan lupa R&R alias Read & Review-nya ok?

Sampe jumpa di FanFic yang lain ya, dadah...Muach...


End file.
